Five Nights with Bonnie and Friends
by akaInYOFACE
Summary: Mike decides to work at a restaurant he loved as a kid to make extra money. However, a lot has changed to the pizzeria. (Includes all characters from the first FNAF game)
1. Night 1

**Author's Note: Just trying something new. Enjoy!**

**12:00am**

Mike, sat calmly on the black tattered chair listening to the loud hum of the fan that sat on a table amongst a pile of papers and useless boxes. There was an eery yet calm hush in Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza Restaurant. To Mike Schimdt, the silence was a welcome attribute to the noise and annoyance he faced at college. Just as he was about to put his feet up on the table in front of him, the phone rang. Startling Mike to the point of jumping from his seat. Mike searched amongst the messy table to locate the phone but to no avail. The phantom phone gave off one last ring before clicking.

_Hello... Hello? Hi there...buddy. I learned how to record a message to... Get you through your first night. I uh... Think this would be how I communicate to you directly for... The rest of the week. Let me start off with an introduction that the company wants me to read to you. Welcome to Freddy FazBear Pizza's. A wonderful place full of magic and... wonder. Congratulations on choosing Fazbear's as a career path... There's a side note the company put in this introduction letter. Um... Fazbear's pizza is not responsible for any injury or death. If need be, a file will be reported after the floors and counters have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached. Yeah...not something you would want to hear on your first night. Ahem, that might sound bad but hey don't worry about it. Nothing really goes on... aside from... Freddy and his friends... bugged night mode. Long story short, the animatronics roam the halls from time to time to free up their servers and stuff like that. Now them wandering around wouldn't be too bad if it weren't for the fact that... Their bugged night mode will have them see you as an endo skeleton without it's custom on rather than a person. The animatronics seems to follow the rules to the letter despite...yeah... Where was I? Oh yeah the stuffing. Since its against the rules for an endo skeleton to be out they would try to... forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Which is full of... Cross beams and wires and such... Especially around the facial area. So... The act of them stuffing in their would likely result in being extreme pain... And Death... with your eyeballs and teeth popping out the front of the mask where the eyes sockets and mouth are. As you may have notice me talking about it... It... Um has happened before. Yeah... If you haven't already noticed there are blast doors to keep them out. Be careful though, looking at the camera feeds and closing the door sucks up a lot of power which this Pizzeria seems to not have a lot of... during the night. Don't ask why, I worked here for almost 5 years now and they still haven't told me why. Anyway, first night should be a breeze talk to you soon! Goodnight!_

Mike eyes went wide as he scrambled forward to reach for the tablet. He cycled through the camera feeds until he came to the backstage area where Freddy and his friends stood motionless. After accounting for all three, Mike let out a sigh of relief. But the uneasiness he felt within his stomach stayed. The fact that these things roam the restaurant was unsettling to the point he shivered. The imagine of him being dragged down the halls, screaming and begging for his life terrified him. As Mike stared at the three animatronics, he noticed a few odd things about them. When he was little, Mike attended frequent the restaurant. Singing along to the pre recorded tones the band played. He remembered there only being 1 girl, Chica, part of the band but now there appeared to be 2 with Bonnie sporting a feminine shape. Another odd thing was the band members were now wearing clothes. Bonnie and Chica both wore a tight white v neck shirt showing off their melon shaped breast they both had with thigh high black skirts. Freddy, a full black tux with a white shirt. Complete with a top hat.

_What the fuck? I thought this was a kid's restaurant... Two female robots wearing tight shirts?... Maybe their real shirts are...being washed and their just in their underwear? _Mike thought. Suddenly, the camera feed cut to static. Mike jumped hearing the screeching sound the feed gave off. In a panic, Mike jumped towards the left door and pressed the closed button. He did the same to the right.

"Not taking no fucking chance on this bullshit." Mike said, jumping back into his seat. He pulled up the tablet again, cutting to the backstage feed only to see that Bonnie was no longer standing with her band mates. He circled through the feeds before a tap at the window next to the blast doors made him jump.

_It can't! How the hell?_

"Oh Mr. Security man." a voice called. It was robotic but still feminine. Almost seductive. Mike froze in his seat, staring at the window.

"Come on! Open up! We been through this before! It's time for my bath! Also, those bratty little kids got pepperoni stuck in my knee joints!" Bonnie shouted.

"G-Go away!" Mike yelled, suddenly. There was a brief moment of silence. Curiosity overtook Mike, as he stood up and pressed the door lights. Bonnie appeared in view from the other side of the window causing him to jump back. His hand slid off the button bathing the purple female animatronic bunny in erie shadow.

"Well well well. If it isn't Mikey." Bonnie said, followed with an almost psychotic laughter.

"H-How do you... Why are you here? Animatronics shouldn't be able to move off stage! How do you know my name! Why-"

"Okay, that's waaaay to many questions for a supposedly scared security guard to ask." Bonnie said. Mike stared at the window in confusion.

"Cut the shit! Why are you here?!" Mike questioned, picking himself off the ground.

"That's not a nice word to use Mikey. I was here to get washed and pampered by the old guy but seeing you back here. Makes me want to play again." Bonnie said. Mike could see her left hand move from the window down until it was between her legs.

"You must think i am stupid! You don't fool me! The guy on the phone told me about you! You're not stuffing me in a Freddy suit tonight...or any other night for that matter you bitch!" Mike yelled. There was a brief second of silence.

"Mikey, you're not using very nice words. So for the sake of me not forcing the blast door open and ripping you apart, I will go back to the stage. I hope your attitude gets better tomorrow or I will hurt you. Okay? Goodnight!" the animatronic said. Mike could hear footsteps walking away. He stayed still for a moment before working up the courage to walk towards the door. He checked the door light, making sure the purple bunny was actually gone. Once he was certain that Bonnie had left he opened the door. Mike then repeated the steps for the other closed door before opening it.

"What the fuck was that?! How the hell did that... that thing know my name?!" Mike questioned.

**5 hours later.**

**6:00am !**

Mike woke up to the sound of ringing bells. Surprised that he was stupid enough to fall asleep after what had happened not too long ago, Mike mentally kicked himself and promised to never snooze at work ever again. He quickly gathered his things and headed out the door. As he cut through party area, Mike looked at the stage. He was greeted with the sight of three animatronics staring at him. Bonnie was sitting on the edge of the stage strumming her guitar. However her attention was on Mike. Chica sat next to her with her legs crossed. She smiled at him, licking her beak. Freddy, however, stood on stage with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at Mike. As if trying to decide to hate the new security guard or not.

"You're right Bonnie! He is cute!" Chica said. Mike slowly made his way past the tables, towards the front door. His eyes fixated on the three animatronics.

"Aww, are you scared Mikey? Don't worry, we won't attack you right now. You can leave." Bonnie said, with a laugh. Mike quickly ran to the door and ran out the building.

"So I guess you want to have him tonight to yourself?" Chicka asked.

"If that's alright with the big guy." Bonnie said, looking up at Freddy.

"I rather you stuff him and get on with it. But since you want 'play' with him. Go right on ahead." Freddy said, taking the microphone from the stand. Binnie giggled to herself. Chica let out a sigh.

"Well don't hog him for the rest of the week. He is the first young security man we had in years." Chica said, leaning back on her feathered arms. From the shadows, an animatronic watched and listened as the main three continued their conversation.

"A new security guard huh?" Foxy whispered to herself before dashing back to the pirates cove.


	2. Night 2

**Author's note: Hello? Uh Hello? Well if you're reading this that means you decided to read night 2! Congrats! I am aware I am a bit late to the party but... You know what, better late than never. By the way you may want to check... Ok I'll stop. Anyway. I am happy about the positive feedback I got from the first chapter. As I said before, this story is me trying something new. So enjoy!**

**-Update saw a few mistakes! **

"I am not lying! Those things are alive! One of them came to my door and wanted to 'play'!" Mike yelled. His boss looked at him with a smile.

"I am not calling you a liar, Mr. Schmidt. But your claims against Bonnie is... well it's not what it seems. You see Bonnie has been reprogrammed to be gentle. Especially to young adults who have a history with this place." The boss said. Mike looked at her in confusion.

"Not what it seems?! Gentle?! That purple manic is anything but gentle! She and her fucking friends want to stuff me into a Freddy suit! And another thing! Why the hell is Bonnie a girl bunny? Why does Bonnie and Chica have big breast?! And their clo-"

"Mr. Schmidt. Calm down please and one question at a time. Young children were afraid of the original concept of Bonnie and Chica so changes have to be made." the boss answered. Mike narrowed his eyes at her.

"O...kay. So making them skimpy is a way to make them less terrifying?" Mike questioned. The boss nodded.

"Though I wouldn't call it skimpy Mike. You see every night around 10, their clothes get washed. So what you saw was them in their underwear. As for the skirts. They are at regulation height." The boss explained.

"Whatever. Is there anything you can do about the walking killing machines?" Mike asked. The boss shrugged.

"I can allow you to have 10 percent more power or you can quit." the boss answered. Mike blinked at her.

"What the Fu-"

**12:00 am Night 2**

Mike sat quietly in the office. He watched the tablet closely, watching the backstage feed. All three animatronics were standing lifeless in the dark. Suddenly the phone rang. Causing the already shaken guard to jump a foot off of his chair.

_Hello? Uh, Hello! Well I got the good news from the boss saying that you made it to night 2 of your first week and you got 10 percent more power... Which isn't a lot... But that's better than nothing... You know... Usually, other new hires would run for their life around the middle of their shift during their first night... which almost always end badly. But you stuck it out! I also notice that you and Bonnie... sort of hit it off quite well. Umm... just so you know I don't pamper her out of me lusting for her. I-I do it to live... Oh! Before I forget, take a look at those camera feeds. The animatronics tend to become more active as the nights goes on... I probably should've told you that at first... But hey since you passed night 1, i am more than confident that you are already checking those cameras more closely. Yeah... Oh! Geez! I was so happy to hear you made it to night 2 that I forgot to mention Foxy. He... Ahem... I mean she has been modified a lot since the bite of '87. People seemed to not feel safe even with her being held at Pirate's Cove. In case you forgot or you probably haven't since you were a big fan of our restaurante here... Ahem anyway Foxy was originally a male animatronic but.. As you can see. Management ways of dealing with aggressive animatronics is to turn them female. Unfortunately, Foxy is still intimidating. Her height still being 6'1. I am not to sure how she acts but I hope you don't find out. Ok, I don't want to over run you with too much info. See ya on the flip side._

"F-Fuck!" Mike mumbled. He switched the camera feed to Pirate's Cove and was relieved to see the curtain was still housing the fox.

"Fucking great! Good job Mike you idiot. You came back for another night! Now you got a six foot fucking fox after you." Mike said. With a sigh, he switched to the back stage and nearly jumped upon seeing that the purple bunny was no longer by Freddy's side. Mike quickly jumped from his chair and reached for the door button but stopped suddenly. A few feet outside the door, Bonnie stood smiling at him. Mike was still a step away from his life line. He could make out the purple bunnies cold eyes from the shadows.

"Hi Mikey! You're not thinking of closing the door are you?" The female bunny asked.

"N-Noo." Mike said, before taking a leap forward and pressing the door button. The door slammed shut as he fell to ground with a thud but quickly picked himself up and ran to the other door and closed it.

"Mikey, you lied to me! That's not very nice." Bonnie whined.

"Well, you're trying to kill me, and that's not very nice." Mike said imitating the bunnies voice. "Now stop calling me Mikey and go the fuck away!"

"Mikey, you're being mean again but since I like you. I will give you to the count of three to open this door." Bonnie said. Mike let out a chuckle.

"Or you'll do what? Force the door open?" He teased. Suddenly a purple hand slide under the door. Mike's eyes went wide.

"You're kidding me right?" He questioned.

"One!" Bonnie shouted, before slowly lifting the metal door open. The electronic motors groaned and whined against the bunny tremendous strength.

"Oh god, you're not kidding." Mike whined.

"Two!" Bonnie groaned. The door was a little more than half way open. Mike, in defeat, walked towards the door and pressed the open button. The doors suddenly shot up. Bonnie sighed and stepped inside before closing the door behind her. She then rushed Mike and held him up in the air by collar of his shirt with one hand. She blinked at him until her eyes went all black with only two small white colored irises that peered at the bewildered guard.

"Didn't I warn you yesterday not to be mean, Mikey?" Bonnie growled. "You lied to me and then slammed the door on me! If I didn't like you so much, I swear I'd pop your arm off, drag you slowly to the repair room, and squeeze you into the most damaged suit I can find."

"Please don't kill me! I was just scared it's not everyday you see animatronic come to life and walk around-"

"Mikey, shut up! I said if I didn't like you I'd kill you. But I do like you so you have nothing to worry about." Bonnie said, she then threw Mike into his seat. He landed with an "Uf!" and the chair squeaking under the force of his fall. Bonnie leaned forward, placing her hands on the armrest, until their faces were only an inch apart. Mike looked back at her in fear. Her eyes turned back to normal but knowing what the bunny was capable of kept him in a constant state of terror.

"Please let me-"

"Mikey, don't make me hit you. Now then let's play!" Bonnie said, placing her right hand on his lap. Mike tensed up.

"Y-You mean play as in... Play tag?" Mike asked. Bonnie giggled.

"You're either playing stupid, which is cute. Or you're a virgin, which is cute and exciting!" Bonnie laughed.

"V-Virgin." Mike grumbled, turning his head away. Bonnie cupped her hand under his chin and gently turned his head until he was facing her again.

"Well let's fix that." Bonnie whispered.

"Wait! You're a robot aren't you?" Mike questioned. Bonnie rolled her eyes and stood up straight. She then lifted up her skirt revealing her slit. Mike stared wide eyed at it, not expecting her vigina to come into view. Despite the fact she had curves in all the right places and sported two big ample breasts, he never thought the management to go so far as to add genitalia to their animatronics to make them less aggressive. Mike's jaw dropped when Bonnies skirt fell to the floor. She then lifted her tight t-shirt.

"Wait!" Mike shouted, his heart thumping hard against his chest. Bonnie growled as she stopped her motions.

"What is it now?" Bonnie groaned.

"C-Can't we talk first?" Mike asked. Bonnie glared at him with black eyes and pinhole irises.

"Mikey, you're trying my patience!" Bonnie growled. Mike shrank in his seat.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I just... I want to talk. Just for a bit... Please?" He pleaded. Bonnie's eyes returned to normal. She then walked to the metal door to her right and pressed the button twice. She then did the same to the other. The lights in the office flickered. She then sat Mike up in the chair and sat down on his lap, facing him.

"Well that should keep us in for the rest of the night. Now why is it you keep trying to put off our playtime?" Bonnie asked. Mike swallowed hard.

"We just met... again. I-I at least want to... get to know you." He answered. Bonnie lifted an eyebrow at him.

"That could've waited until after we messed around Mikey. It's not scary to stick your thing into me. Unless... you prefer Freddy?" Bonnie said. Mike's eyes went wide in fear.

"No! Oh god no! I am not that way!" Mike shouted.

"Good. Cause if you were, I would let Freddy rip your hole in half. Then have my way with you and then stuff you into a Freddy suit." Bonnie laughed.

"Wh-Why are you so aggressive with me?"

"Because, I really like you and I really want to ride you right now."

"Is it true you stuff people into Freddy suits?"

"Freddy is the one who really does that stuff. I did it once but the kicking and screaming really get's to you after awhile."

"How do you remember me?"

"It's hard to forget the kid who kept feeling on your leg, Mikey. Plus your face hasn't changed that much." Bonnie smiled. She slipped a hand between them and unbuckled Mikes belt. She then unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard member.

"Wait! I am not d-"

"You can ask all the questions you want afterwards, Mikey." Bonnie said, as she lifted herself off of him. She aimed the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Ahoy there lovebirds. Prepare to be boarded!" A female voice called from outside the office. Bonnie growled as she lowered herself onto Mike.

"Go away! I got Mikey now!" Bonnie shouted, fully hilting Mike's member into her soft warm folds. Mike let out a groan as the metal door was forced open.

"Well blow me down! Looks like the treasure be already taken." Foxy growled.

"See Mikey. This could've been prevented if you let me play with you. Instead you want to play 20 questions." Bonnie sighed before lifting herself off of him. "What do you want Foxy?"

"I be wantin the lad!" Foxy demanded, pointing her hook at Mike who had passed out. Bonnie turned to Mike and groaned in frustration.

**Next chapter: rest of night 2 and night 3**


	3. Night 2(part 2)

**Author's Note: Rather than make you wait, I decided to post this chapter as a part 2. Hope you readers enjoy.**

**P.S. Once again this is me attempting something new!**

Bonnie growled, balling up her hands into tight fists. She stared angrily at Foxy but quickly calmed herself down by taking a few deep breaths. Bonnie, with a smile, walked up to the tall fox.

"Good to see you're functioning Foxy! I knew today you'd choose to be active that's why I had Chica make a very special pizza for you." Bonnie said, pointing behind Foxy.

"Well blow me down!" The fox shouted, quickly turning around. Bonnie then reached for her back and opened a latch. She then pressed a few buttons.

"Why you scurvy se...a...dooooog!" Foxy shouted, as she powered down and fell forward. Bonnie jumped in front of the tall female fox and caught her. She then dragged the fox all the way to Pirate's Cove before running back into the office.

"Hopefully that means no more interruptions." Bonnie said, before turning to Mike. He was snoring peacefully on the chair. His cock still sticking out from his pants.

"I hope he's not a one pump." She grumbled, walking towards the sleeping night guard. She then placed her hand on his shoulders.

"Oh Mikey." Bonnie cooed, gently shaking him. He stirred a little but didn't wake up. Bonnie began grinding her teeth.

"Mikey." She called again, in an annoyed tone. He didn't wake up. This pissed her off to the point she raised her right hand and slapped Mike in the face as hard as she could.

"Ow! What the fuck!" he screamed, holding his face in agony.

"Had a nice nap?" Bonnie asked, staring at him in anger.

"Why did yo-"

"Mikey, if you ask me one more question, I will break your jaw. Now get it hard!" she demanded, grabbing the base of his cock. Mike stared back at her in horror.

"I-I-I can't!" Mike cried. Bonnie rolled her eyes and stood herself up. She then got on her knees in front of him. Before Mike could object, she popped his dick into her mouth. Mike expected pain but felt pleasure as the animatronic worked her warm soft tongue over the tip. He tipped his head back and moaned as Bonnie cradle the underside of his cock. Mike's soft member quickly became hard inside of Bonnie's mouth. She noticed this and quickly pulled him out her mouth with a loud pop. Bonnie smiled as she stood up and straddle herself over Mike's lap.

"No more interruptions. No more questions! Just push it in me!" Bonnie said, before slowly lowering herself onto him. Plunging his cock into her. Mike let out a low groan. He brought her into a hug, his cock surged hard in response to her tight warm insides. Bonnie smiled at him as she pushed him off her.

"Not until we're done." She said. Shortly after, Bonnie began riding him. Mike grabbed her butt, squeezing in time with her grinding. It didn't take long for the two to start gasping and moaning. The squeaking of the chair drowned out the sounds of their lovemaking. Giving into her lust, Bonnie changed pace. The slow up and down riding gave away to deep and quick bouncing. This new motion allowed Mike's cock to push in deeper. To the roots. Bonnie smiled seeing the object of her lust reach his climax with every bounce. Mike felt his orgasm arrive. He looked up at her about to tell her, but Bonnie shook her head and placed a finger on his lips.

"Inside me! Every last squirt!" She moaned. Mike did his best to try and control his sweet release, fearing his orgasm would short circuit her, but his will was dwindling. Bonnie suddenly seized up and wrapped her arms around Mike. Her warm convulsing walls pulled him to his shuddering release. Thick jets of seed squirt from his tip into the deepest part of Bonnie's still squeezing pussy. A new wave of pleasure hit Mike upon not feeling his load return to ooze down the sides of his shaft. Almost as if each shot of his cum was being held in by her.

The squeak of the chair came to a halt as the office was filled with hot heavy breath. The windows fogged up from their actions. But outside, an angry figure lingered. Aware of what happened in the office. The big figure slowly shook its head then disappeared into the shadows.

After feeling Mike's dick slowly go soft inside her, Bonnie slid herself off his lap. His penis slipped out of her, giving off a lewd sound as the tip slid exited her opening.

"See Mikey... That wasn't so bad." She huffed. He didn't respond. Mike was snoring gently in the chair. Bonnie smiled at him. "Maybe sharing you was a mistake..." she said. A thought crossed her mind making her to smile devilishly at the sleeping guard. Bonnie bent over and popped his cock in her mouth, then pulled it out. Dragging her lips and tongue all over the wet shaft before the tip finally popped out of her mouth. She then swallowed.

"You will be mine. And I will make sure of it." Bonnie said. She then opened the office door and walking out.

Mike woke up again at the sound of alarm bells. With a yawn, he stood up only to come face to face with Freddy Fazbear. Mike jumped back, almost falling back onto the chair. Freddy stood up straight showing his full height, making him seem like a giant to the 5 foot 8 guard.

"F-F-Fr-"

"Don't piss yourself," Freddy interrupted. Mike shivered. "You going to tuck yourself in or do you want to make this encounter weird?" Freddy asked. Mike looked down to see his dick sticking out from the open zipper of his pants. He quickly but gently shoved his cock back into his pants.

"Why are you-"

"Here? I just want to see the new security guard that got Bonnie smiling." Freddy said, gathering Mike's backpack. He then threw it at Mike. He caught it but the animatronic bear had enough force behind it to cause Mike to stumble back. Freddy laughed.

"Why did you throw t-"

"I want you to know something Mike Schmidt. The only thing saving you is Bonnie's interest in you. But she isn't in what you humans call love she just wanted to use the new parts the owner gave us. You're living off borrowed time and the instant she loses feelings for you or you cause her more sorrow, I will be there to drag you down the halls into the repair room. And I think you know what happens next." Freddy growled. Mike jumped behind the chair shivering.

"S-Surprise party?" Mike answered. Freddy narrowed his cold dead eyes at him.

"Your shift is over, Mike. I suggest you get out now before I forget the reason why I am allowing you to live today." Freddy said pointing out the door. Mike slowly emerged from behind the chair and and inched his way towards the door. Freddy became annoyed by this and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, walked him out the office, then through the party room, before stopping at the entrance of the restaurant. Without a word Freddy opened the front door and pushed Mike, along with his backpack, out into the cold morning air. Freddy quickly slammed the door and turned around only to be met with angry stares from Bonnie and Chica.

"He's our first young guard Freddy! You don't need to rough him up!" Bonnie snapped. Freddy rolled his eyes.

**Night 3 next.**


	4. Night 3

**Authors Note: Kinda feels weird to me to release a chapter on my birthday but what the hell. Enjoy everyone.**

**-PS. Sorry it took so long!**

**Update: I dun goofed!**

**...6 hours before night shift...**

"That purple maniac pulled open the door like a purple fucking hulk and forced herself on me! What the hell kind of door are these!? Aluminum!? Oh and the asshole Freddy dragged me out of the damn restaurant like he was a guard. I mean what the hell happened to the lovable animatronics I used to know!? This isn't the the Freddy Fazbear Pizza restaurant my mom took to as a kid!" Mike yelled, pacing back and forth.

"Hmm, that is a problem. Mike we need to talk about you and Bonnie. You can't keep shooting it into her like that. She's probably leaking it right now." the boss mulled over. Mike stopped his pacing and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Please tell me you're joking! There is-I was attacked by two of your robots! I mean sexual assault charges are on the the table! Fucking restraining order against any and all of your fucking animatronics. And another thing! I heard from the guy on the phone that there is a six foot fucking fox at Pirates Cove! Excuse my french but what the fuck were you thinking? Why does she need to be-"

"Mike, what will it look like me asking the police to get a restraining order to keep, an animatronic that is made to entertain kids, away from you? Secondly, your cum is probably leaking out of Bonnie who is now entertaining kids. Which is even a bigger problem." The boss said.

"Bigger problem?! She raped me!" Mike whined.

"You're telling me you didn't liked it?" The boss questioned. Mike stopped and thought about what she said.

"Well it did feel good but she still attacked me! She lifted the door that was made to keep her out! Can you please do something about that!? Please!?" Mike pleaded. The boss smiled.

"Well since you made Bonnie happy, I will have the maintenance man fix the door before your shift starts. On top me allowing you to have 20 percent more power for your shift. However, I do ask that the next time you and Bonnie decide to have fun, you use a condom." The boss said. Mike blinked at her.

"But-"

"How about I give you a raise and you go be a nice guard and work night 3?" The boss interrupted.

**Night 3 12 am...**

Mike watched the tablet. Switching the feed from the backstage to Pirate's Cove. Making sure no animatronic was walking about. Five minutes had passed with no activity happening. Another minute had passed before the telephone began to ring.

_Hello? Well congrats on making it to night 3! You're doing great! I got word from the boss you got more power! Which is a pretty sweet deal. Hehe! Anyway, I was going to ask why Bonnie wasn't aggressive towards me during my shift but then I saw this... letter. She uh... Addressed it to you. I'll read to you. Ahem! _

_Dear Mikey, last night was better than expected but unfortunately I won't be able to spend this night with you because Chica is next so tomorrow night you'll be mine. _

_-Love Bonnie _

_Hehe, never would've thought you two would hit it off so well that you would... Maybe you had your reasons I mean you are a 19 year old and you get... urges. This of course begs the question where in the world did you stick it?! Or maybe she- Nevermind. I am not judging you I just think that... maybe you should've... not do with an animatronic. I mean seriously... Then again, it probably wasn't your idea and you made a deal so that she wouldn't kill you. That's just my hope though. Or maybe I read too much into the letter and you two just...talked? I'll go with that. I probably shouldn't jump to conclusion so fast. Anyway, I guess you can expect to be seeing Chica a lot this night. Um something i should mention about her. She really loves food...pizza in particular and she thinks she's overweight so don't mention anything about her size. It may seem kinda crazy cause her figure is just as slim as Bonnie's but she's very sensitive. So be careful. Well that's all I have for you! Goodluck!_

"How did he jump to a conclusion from a letter li-" running footsteps stopped Mike from finishing his sentence. He turned to his right. The footsteps grew louder. Mike jumped from his seat and closed the right door. A second later an unseen force began pounding hard on the metal door. Suddenly a thought hit Mike's head. He turned to the other door and darted towards it. Just as his hand came within reach, a yellow figure quickly moved inside and blocked his path. His head collided with the figures metal stomach. He stumbled back holding his head in agony.

"Calm down, Mikey it's just me." It said. Mike looked up, two feet from him stood Chica. Her hands rested on her hips. Her bib that read lets eat covered her perfectly shaped breast. Mike swallowed hard as he backed himself into the opposite end of the office.

"S-Stay back" He shouted, shoving his hand into his pockets he then produced a pencil "I am not afraid to use this!"

Chica rolled her eyes.

"What are gonna do? Write me a horrifying note? Mikey, I'm only here to-"

"I know why you're here! I rather die than to be passed around like some toy!" Mike yelled, holding the pencil in front of him.

"Oh. Ok, let's eat!" Chica said. Her eyes turned black and her small white irises peered angrily at Mike. Mike's face drained of all color as the nightmarish curvy animatronic slowly made it's way towards him.

"No wait! I-I didn't mean it! I was just joking!" Mike screamed, putting his hands in front of him. Chica stopped a few feet away.

"Hahahaha! Bonnie was right, you're way too easy to scare!" Chica laughed. Mike was still shaking. The image of her black eyes, was still playing in his mind.

"P-P-Please don't make your eyes do that ever again." He pleaded. Chica cupped her right hand under his chin.

"You don't have too much to worry about. Bonnie likes you a lot." Chica whispered.

"Why did you say 'Let's Eat' if you weren't going to hurt me." He questioned. Chica placed her free hand on his crotch and squeezed it gently.

"Well I wasn't going to kill you. I would've only bit off your arm and then have my way with you." She answered, while undoing his zipper.

"Why in the world are you and others so mean to me?"

"Because you keep making us wait, silly." Chica laughed, before getting on her knees and pulling out his cock.

Outside the office, Freddy stared on in anger.

"This is new. I thought we were supposed to do the stuffing, not the other way around." A voice said from behind. Freddy didn't turn around. He knew who was behind him but couldn't tear his glare from Mike.

"It all started when the our master decided to implement changes." Freddy growled. The figure took a step closer towards Freddy.

"You mean turning Bonnie and Foxy into females?"

"No, they were still committed to stuffing guards then. This sort of thing didn't happen until we got... new parts. Parts we don't need. We're Fazbear freaking robots. We entertain children during the day and kill non children at night. We are not human pleasure toys." Freddy explained.

"Oh, I see you're not happy about your biggest fan getting extra attention? Or are you not happy that Chica is riding Mike and not you?" The figure laughed. Freddy turned to it, his white iris punching holes into the figure.

"I hate it when you joke like that Golden! Bonnie and Chica are the only ones who want him alive," Freddy fumed. He turned to the window and watched as Chica forced Mike to the ground. "Night five! He will know the joy of creation!"

"Why don't you just go in there and bend him over already? You know you want to." The figure sighed.

"Why do you think that I want to do that?!" Freddy asked.

"Because I know you." the figure said.

"Shut up. I am getting me some rest." Freddy said, but didn't move.

"So are you going to tell me a plan or keep watching Mike stuff Chica?" the figure asked. Freddy growled before walking away.

"You still didn't tell me how you are plani-"

"I'm working on it!" Freddy shouted.

"So I guess that means no killing him tonight?" The figure shouted back.

"We can't kill him GG!" Freddy answered.

"Than what do you mean by he will know the joy of creation if we can't kill him?!" the figure asked but was met with silence.

The figure turned to the window before finally disappearing into the darkness.

Chica started to ride Mike harder. Forcing his cock deeper each time her soft butt slammed against his lap. Chica smiled feeling a new sensation circle through her as her pace quickened. The two began letting out moans of pleasure. Chica grabbed Mike's shirt as pleasure began to build up between. Mike felt the familiar wave of his climax approaching. He opened his eyes to see Chica as she rode him. Her big breast flopped up and down along with her bib. As Mike placed both hands on either side of her waist, a thought quickly formed in his head followed by a small chill of fear.

If he finished first would she be disappointed and ki- the thought vanished from his mind as Chica's moist fold began to squeeze him. Mike let out a deep groan. Chica humped him urgently feeling something very pleasurable arrive. Mike's eyes went wide as he forced Chica down onto his erection, pushing the tip of his cock into deepest part of her. Chica yelled in pleasure while Mike grunted with his release, unlike Bonnie his seed seemed to splash against something before oozing down the sides of his shaft. The climax the two shared slowly subsided. The aftershocks caused Mike's member to throb inside. Their eyes met. Chica smiled at Mike for a brief moment.

"That was fun." She said, her stomach than let out a loud grumble. Chica quickly stood up causing Mike's softening cock to pop out of her. She ran towards the door stopping only to open it.

"W-Where are you going?" Mike asked. Chica turned to him.

"I can tell but then I will have to kill you." She answered. Mike shifted uncomfortably

"Why?" Mike asked. Chica's eyes turned black.

"Stop asking questions Mike, or else I'll rip out your throat!" Chica giggle. She then ran outside. Mike let out a sigh as Chica's footsteps quickly faded away.


End file.
